Little Star
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Si alguien amo a una persona completamente distinta a las demás, entre las millones y millones de estrellas, eso basta para que aquella persona se sienta feliz cuando lo mira. No debí haberlos escuchado, a los sentimientos jamas se les debe escuchar, o de lo contrario solo te guiaras por ellos.
1. I

**~Little star~**

* * *

_Si hay alguien que amo a una persona única en toda la faz de la tierra, ese alguien podrá sentirse feliz cuando lo mira. _

_No debí haberlos escuchado, aquellos sentimientos que se desbordaron…no se debe escuchar nunca a los sentimientos._

_Adiós._

* * *

– ¡Hey, bastardo hazme caso!–gritó mientras lo seguía por todos los pasillos de la secundaria– ¡se que me estas escuchando, maldición, Hibari!

–Deja de seguirme–se dio la vuelta con las tonfas listas para golpearlo, Gokudera no pudo evitar tragar duro–o de lo contrario te morderé hasta muerte.

– ¡P-Pero…–retomó su mirada retadora y siguió–aún así, Reborn-san me ha dicho que te dijera este recado!

– ¿El bebe?–bajó las tonfas, escuchando con atención lo que el _herbívoro rebelde _le quería decir, después de todo si era algo que le tenía que decir el bebe, debía ser importante.

–E-Escucha, el Decimo y Reborn-san han organizado una pequeña reunión en el templo de Nanimori, así que es tu deber como guardián de la nube ir.

¿Eso era todo?

–No–musitó y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

– ¿¡Eh! ¿Por qué no?–preguntó igualando su paso, el prefecto solo lo ignoro, siguiendo con su deber: patrullar la escuela. – ¡Hibari!–el ignorarlo solo hacia que el albino se enojara mucho más.

–Cállate–volteó nuevamente pero esta vez ya arto de los gritos, así que sin mucha culpa clavo una de sus tonfas en el estomago de Gokudera.

–Ba-Bastardo–gruñó, lo había atrapado con la guardia baja.

–Si sigues molestando te morderé hasta la muerte de verdad–sus ojos se afilaron, Gokudera se levanto con algo de dificultad y lo miro.

–No me iré hasta que aceptes la invitación, ¡eres un guardián tienes que responder como miembro de la familia Vongola!–gritó sacando algunas dinamitas–si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas.

–Wow–sonrió y se puso en posición de pelea–esto no me tomara más de dos minutos–fue hasta el, y antes de que Gokudera lo pudiera esquivar una tonfa se clavo de nuevo en la boca de su estomago, y la otra fue ha estrellarse contra su barbilla-.

– ¡A-Agh!–gritó mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo, unos metros lejos de Hibari.

– ¿Eso es todo? No logras ni entretenerme por veinte segundos–se burló, molestando mas a Gokudera.

–Ba-Bastardo, no creas que es todo lo que traigo–sacó mas de su dinamita y la lanzo hacia el– ¡exploten!

–Que aburrido–se quejo y esquivo velozmente la dinamita, que solo hizo daño a la escuela. Hibari miro con molestia la zona dañada. –Ahora sí, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Gokudera lo miro sin dejar de retarlo con la mirada.

–Reborn ¿seguro que Gokudera-kun estará bien?–preguntó Tsuna corriendo por los pasillos, el hitman estaba en el hombro de Yamamoto con mirada seria.

–Quien sabe–respondió, Tsuna continuo alejándole hasta llegar donde se encontraba la tormenta.

– ¡Gokudera!

– ¡Gokudera-kun!

Gritaron sus amigos yendo hasta el, Gokudera estaba sentado debajo de la ventana, tratando de contener la sangre que Hibari le había provocado.

– ¿Estas bien Gokudera-kun?–preguntó preocupado– hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

–N-no–respondió sorprendiendo a ambos.

– ¡Gokudera tus heridas son graves!–reclamó Yamamoto.

–Ca-cállate imbécil–ordenó mientras se levantaba– no se preocupe Decimo, Reborn-san, cumpliré la misión así sea lo ultimo que haga.

– ¡Gokudera-kun!–Tsuna se levanto preocupado y molesto– ¡no es necesario que lo hagas!

–No, si es necesario–comentó Reborn formando una media sonrisa.

– ¡Reborn!–reclamó enojado, Yamamoto lo trato de calmar.

–Ya, ya Tsuna lo importante ahora es atender las heridas de Gokudera, haha–rió por la pequeña discusión.

–Estas heridas no son nada–dijo la tormenta recargándose en la pared–estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse, Decimo.

– ¡No!–gritó el castaño molesto– ¡no puedo permitir que Hibari-san te haga mas daño, yo se lo ir a pedir!

–Decimo…–

–Tsuna–

–No te hagas el genial, Tsuna. Confía un poco en tus guardianes–dijo Reborn pateando su cabeza.

– ¡Espera, Reborn! –gritó cubriéndose.

–_Reborn-san_–pensó, agradecido– ¡No se preocupe Decimo, vera que ese idiota ira! –gritó con sus ultimas energías, antes de perder la conciencia.

–Gokudera-kun–lo miró y sonrió–no te expongas mucho, por favor.

Un día nuevo en la ciudad de Nanimori, pacifico y agradable, excepto por esos gritos que les ponían los nervios de punta a todos los estudiantes.

– ¡Hibari tienes que ir, bastardo!–ahora mismo Gokudera Hayato, se encontraba en la oficina del comité de disciplina, esa misma que habían nombrado tiempo atrás la guarida secreta de Vongola.

–Lárgate de aquí, o te dejare peor que ayer–advirtió acomodando unos papeles.

–No me interesa–gruñó golpeando el escritorio–tienes que ir.

–Hnf. –fue su respuesta, y cuando alzo la cara fue la primera vez que vio como venia el italiano.

Tenía varias vendas y banditas por toda la cara y cuerpo, al parecer se estaba sobre esforzando estando allí.

–No aceptare eso como una respuesta–gruñó–tienes que ir al templo de Nanimori el domingo.

– ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en que valla?–sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa– ¿acaso estas enamorado de mi, Gokudera Hayato?

– ¡No digas estupideces!–gritó completamente rojo– ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ti?

–Entonces, ¿Por qué estas rojo?–la pregunta solo hizo que Gokudera se sonrojara mucho mas.

–Y-yo no estoy r-rojo ni n-nada por el estilo–dijo bajando la voz y desviando la mirada.

– ¿Por qué tartamudeas?–volvió a preguntar, fijándose en sus ojos, haciendo que Gokudera se pudiera mucho más nervioso.

– ¡Mu-Muérete!–gritó aún sonrojado, y ocultando la mirada, Hibari se puso de pie y delante de el.

–Algo me dice que no me quieres ver a la cara–rió burlonamente–si es así–tomó a Gokudera salvajemente del brazo, haciéndolo gritar por la herida que tenia, y le planto un beso en los labios.

El contacto no duro más de treinta segundos, ya que la tormenta se negó a abrir los labios.

– _¿Q-que…que rayos?_–se toco los labios y después miro a Hibari delante suyo– ¿¡que diablos hiciste astardo!

–Te di un beso–respondió con desdén.

_Tal vez debió retractarse de la misión cuando pudo…_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Otro fic más de Hibari y Gokudera :B, dedicado sin duda a **_beleh _**y **_Tsukume Kizumi_**. Y también a todas las fan's de esta linda pareja :B**

**Bueno, espero que les guste. A pesar de que pensaba hacerlo One-short, con lemmon y todo, gracias a una canción todo cambio :D pero tampoco quiere decir que será una historia super, super larga. Sera solamente de tres o cuatro capítulos :I Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. II

**Little Star.**

* * *

– ¿Gokudera-kun?–llamó por quinta vez el capo.

– ¿Eh?–el albino lo miro– ¿dijo algo Decimo?–Tsuna suspiro.

– ¿Pasa algo Gokudera-kun?–preguntó preocupado– haz actuado muy extraño desde hace dos días. ¿No pudiste convencer a Hibari-san?–

Las mejillas de Gokudera sin querer se volvieron color carmesí– ¡N-No, n-no es eso De-Decimo! –se excuso con las manos y tosió para disimular el sonrojo.

– ¿Estas seguro?–Tsuna lo miro con incredulidad– No te preocupes si no puedes traerlo–dijo tratando de que su auto proclamada mano derecha no se esforzara mas de lo debido.

–Para nada Inútil-Tsuna–dijo Reborn saliendo de la pared– es su deber como guardián–y sin mas pateo a Tsuna y se poso en la acera de la calle.

– ¡Reborn!–gritó sobándose– ¡Deja de decir eso! Las cosas de los guardianes y todo eso no importan–dijo molesto– lo importante es que estemos todos juntos.

–Cállate perdedor-Tsuna–ordenó pateándolo un par de veces más.

– ¡Decimo!–gritó Gokudera, preocupado– ¿se encuentra bien?–lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

–Si…_de algún modo_–suspiró con varios golpes en toda la cara–pe-pero Gokudera-kun tampoco quiero que te esfuerces demasiado. De todas maneras aunque no venga Hibari, podremos divertirnos todos junto jaja–Gokudera lo miro agradecido.

–No Decimo–negó con la cabeza– por favor déjeme completar esta misión–sabía que Tsuna estaba preocupado por el, por las heridas que el prefecto le había causado antes, pero esta bien. A probaría que podía confiar en el.

Rebon sonrió.

– ¿Estas seguro, Gokudera?–preguntó Rebon mirándolo.

– ¡Claro, Reborn-san! –aseguró firmemente.

–Entonces confiamos en ti. –dijo comenzando a caminar, las mejillas se Gokudera se tiñeron de un color rojo.

Confiaban en el, lo hacían. Así que cumpliría su objetivo en definitiva, llevaría Hibari al templo el domingo, así fuera como Skull atrayéndolo.

–…aunque dije eso–murmuró depresivo–no estoy seguro de que sea capaz de hacerlo–miro la comida instantánea que tenía entre sus manos–_que estoy diciendo…_–agitó su cabeza varias veces alejando esos pensamientos– ¡El Decimo y Reborn-san confían en mi! ¡No le fallare, en definitiva no lo hare!

Comenzó a comer sus fideos y miro la ventana–_aquel beso,… ¿es que estaba pensando Hibari?_–se pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo–_de seguro lo hizo para poder librarse de mi_–desvió la mirada con los palillos en la boca–_no te será tan fácil bastardo._

Al día siguiente…

–Hibari, Hibari–Hibird se paseaba por toda la escuela, entonando el nombre de su amo, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Uno de sus lugares favoritos, la azotea de la escuela.

– ¡HIBARI!–aparte de Hibird, al parecer había alguien mas que sabía pronunciar su nombre sin que lo disgustara del todo.

No se movió de su lugar, sabia muy bien quien era, y a que venia.

–Bastardo te estoy hablando–gruñó, yendo hasta el– ¿no me oyes, ha?

– ¿Vienes por más Gokudera Hayato?–se sentó, mirándolo. Gokudera se sonrojo– ten en cuenta que esta vez no me contendré–advirtió con una mirada juguetona.

–Ba-Bastardo–gruñó, enojado– n-no estoy aquí por eso–recobro su compostura pero no pudo desaparecer el sonrojo que tenía, y del cual Hibari se percato al instante.

–Entonces no me interesa–respondió indiferente.

–T-Tienes que ir–dijo apretando los puños– es algo importante para el Decimo.

–Decimo, Decimo, Decimo–repitió sin interés– ¿acaso no hay algo mas en todo eso herbívoro?–preguntó mirando el cielo.

– ¿Qué más habría de haber?–preguntó molesto– el Decimo pidió que todos fueramos, eso incluye a los idiotas de Kokuyo Land, a Chrome y por obvio a ti.

– ¿Ira Mukuro?–preguntó con cierto interés.

–Bueno, si Chrome va es como si este bastardo estuviera ahí–dijo con cierta molestia. – ¿Acaso importa?

Hibari observo como el italiano desviaba la mirada con molestia.

–Como sea, no importa si Mukuro va o no, lo importante es que tiene que ir tú–dijo recobrando su mirada retadora– ¿Qué quieres a cambio?–la pregunta hizo que Hibari se sorprendiera un poco.

– ¿A que te refieres?–preguntó "sin interés".

–Es de suponerse que no iras–suspiró– amenos que te de algo a cambio, así los dos nos evitaremos la pena de estarnos viendo los rostros cada maldito día hasta el domingo.

– ¿Puede ser lo que quiera?–un tic se poso en el ojo derecho de Gokudera– ¿herbívoro?

–Si–resopló– mientras lo pueda conseguir.

–Entonces será fácil–lo miro, tensando a la tormenta–quiero hacerte mío.

Gokudera quedo petrificado al escuchar su petición. ¿Suyo? ¿A que se refería con eso?

– ¿¡Qué..!?–

Antes de que le pudiera insultar, Hibari ya estaba enfrente de el.

– ¿Puedes hacerlo, no?–lo miro con una sonrisa burlona– ¿o tienes miedo, herbívoro?

–M-Maldito, aléjate de mí–trató de apartarse, pero Hibari ya lo tenia apresado en sus brazos. – Hibari–gruñó.

– ¿No dijiste que podía ser lo que yo quisiera?–preguntó, Gokudera se dejo de retorcer y bajo la mirada a su pecho, totalmente rojo. – ¿o me equivoque acaso Gokudera Hayato? Es algo que puedes conseguir.

–_Bastardo…_–pensó– ¡Déjate de estupideces!–gritó mientras se apartaba bruscamente de el– ¡No era lo que quería decir!–

– ¿Entonces que era?–siguió acercándose a el, hasta acorralarlo en la reja.

–N-No me refería a esa clase de cosas–no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, aquello si que lo había impresionado. Pero sobre todo, lo había puesto nervioso.

– ¿Entonces a que tipo de cosas?–hizo que lo mirara a los ojos– yo no quiero nada más que eso.

¿Estaba bromeando, no? Estaba seguro de que estaba bromeando, entonces… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonrojarse? ¿Por qué no podía desacelerar su corazón? Tan solo la presencia de Hibari, ya hacia que se pusiera mal.

Por eso odiaba a los adultos.

–S-Sí–la respuesta desconcertó a Hibari–…si es un beso…–agacho la mirada, tratando de calmarse–…te lo daré…–

Eso si que lo había sorprendido, pero claro esta que Hibari Kyoya no lo dejaría ver tan fácilmente. Sonrió para sus adentros, y se pego más al cuerpo de Gokudera.

– ¿No me has escuchado?–preguntó– dije que quiero hacerte mío, un beso no es suficiente para que valla con la manada de herbívoros y el bebe.

–H-Hibari–gruñó enojado.

–Pero…–Gokudera lo miro fugazmente– lo aceptare–lo atrajo hacia el, y lo beso.

Esta vez, Gokudera respondió lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Y, como Hibari no se conformo con el simple roce de labios, obligo a la tormenta a abrirlos, introduciendo su lengua una vez que lo consiguió.

Después de unos tres minutos se separaron, Gokudera jadeando un poco por la falta de aire.

–Aun eres un inexperto–dijo sonriendo, Gokudera desvió la mirada– tienes hasta el sábado para contestar mi proposición, si no olvídate de que valla.

– ¿Qué?–lo miro sorprendido– pensé que esto…–

–Solo dije que aceptaba el beso, no que por un beso iría con Sawada Tsunayoshi–comentó separándose del albino.

– ¿Entonces esto que fue? –preguntó apunto de estallar.

–Un beso–respondió mostrando su típica sonrisa, llena de burla y sarcasmo.

– ¡Serás un…!–tragó sus palabras al ver que alguien abría la puerta de la azotea.

–Haha, te dije que aquí estaba Tsuna–dijo Yamamoto, a su lado se encontraba el capo, preocupado.

–Gokudera-kun que alegría que estés bien–miró a Hibari que le mando una mirada molesta–_hiii ¿ahora que hice?_ –pensó–_p-pero ya que estoy aquí…_–lo miro intimidado–Hi-Hibari-san, su-supongo que Gokudera-kun ya te dijo, p-pero todos iremos al templo e-el domingo y…–

–Gokudera Hayato ya sabe cual es la condición para que valla–dijo comenzando a marcharse–depende de el.

–Ciao-ssu, Hibari–saludó Reborn, desde el hombro de Yamamoto.

–Oh, bebe–saludó.

– ¿Cuál es esa condición?–preguntó sonriendo.

–Es cierto–comentó Tsuna– si es algo laboral, podemos hacerlo en equipo para trabajar rápido.

–No es eso–respondió Hibari sin dejar su sonrisa–quiero que…–

– ¡No es nada que no pueda cumplir Decimo!–intervino violentamente Gokudera, poniéndose delante de Hibari.

– ¿Gokudera-kun?–mirar a su amigo en ese estado no le gustaba.

–Haha. Gokudera no seas así todos podemos ayudar–rió Yamamoto, Gokudera chasqueo la lengua.

– _¿Una orgía?_–murmuró Hibari, Gokudera se sonrojo tal cual un tomate.

– ¡Pa-Para nada!–gritó asustando a Tsuna.

– ¿Estas seguro, Gokudera-kun?–preguntó un poco desconcertado por la actitud de su autoproclamada mano derecha.

–Por supuesto–sonrió mostrándole el dedo pulgar.

–Bien–respondió asistiendo.

– ¿Y cual es la tarea?–preguntó Reborn, con su usual sonrisa.

–Re-Reborn-san… ¡eso no tiene importancia!–dijo moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

–Quiero que Gokudera Hayatato…–Gokudera lo trato de callar, pero Hibari lo tomo de ambas manos, evitando que le tapara la boca–se mío.

– ¿¡Quéééé!?– gritaron Yamamoto y Tsuna, totalmente sonrojados.

Gokudera claro, no era la excepción.

Reborn solo soltó una pequeña risita.

_Quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese segundo, y siguió preguntándose ¿Por qué demonios no se retracto de la misión cuando pudo?_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Me emocione tanto al escribir las ultimas escenas xD hasta grite, cuando Hibari lo dijo XD mi madre así como de: 0.o "¿y esta loca?" XD**

**Jajajaja ojala que les haya gustado, ¿reviews? Muajaja, creo que no podre hacerla tan corta. Pero espero que no les moleste.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. III

**Little Star.**

* * *

—Hi-Hibari-san… ¿qu-que esta diciendo?—el sonrojo de Tsuna no parecía disminuir, mientras que a Gokudera le había dado un inmenso dolor en su estomago, de esos que lo hacían desmayarse como cuando veía a Bianchi.

—Lo que escuchaste herbívoro—respondió con una sonrisa un poco siniestra— ¿o, acaso estas sordo?

—P-Pero Hibari—habló ahora el beisbolista—¿a que te refieres con que sea tuyo? E-es ¿tú sirviente o algo así?—Yamamoto trato de pensar que estaba en lo correcto, pero por alguna razón su sonrojo tampoco había disminuido.

—No—respondió con indiferencia—con mío me refiero a mío ¿quieres detalles acaso Yamamoto Takeshi?—volvió a sonreír, Yamamoto trago duro.

—P-Pero H-Hibari-san—Tsuna se trago su miedo y dio un pequeño paso hacia el frente—¡Gokudera-kun no puede hacer tal cosa!—

Reborn sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no?—sin quitar su sonrisa se acerco un poco a Gokudera, que se encontraba en el suelo, mirándolo con rabia y humillación.

— ¡Por que no es algo que se pueda pedir a la ligera!—Hibari lo miro fulminante, haciendo que ahogara un chillido. —_Me va a morder, yo lo se… ¡hiii!_—pensó asustado.

—Bueno, si quieren que valla con ustedes bola de herbívoros—los miro a ambos y le dio una ultima mirada a Gokudera—ya saben que es lo que quiero—caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta. —Nos vemos bebe—.

— ¡Ciao!—musitó Reborn aun sin quitar su sonrisa.

— ¡Gokudera-kun! ¿Estas bien?—preguntó preocupado el capo, el albino se sentó, aún agarrándose el estomago.

—Si, no tiene porque preocuparse Decimo—le sonrió de medio lado, después bajo la mirada apenado.

—Gokudera…—murmuró el moreno mientras lo miraba con algo de pena— ¿tú no pensabas aceptar, verdad?

—…—Tsuna miro con preocupación a su amigo, y después miro a Yamamoto.

—No tienes porque esforzarte Gokudera-kun—comenzó, poniendo su mano en su hombro—si tú seguridad esta en peligro por un capricho mío no es necesario que lo cumplas; no se porque Hibari-san te ha pedido tal cosa…ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como a el le gustan ese tipo de cosas pero…—

—Discúlpeme Decimo—pidió la tormenta, escondiendo la mirada.

—No, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. No debí haberte pedido tal cosa desde un principio—relajo su mirada un poco—debería de haber sabido que Hibari-san…—

—Por favor Decimo, déjeme completar la misión—la respuesta sorprendió a sus dos amigos, Reborn curveo sus labios, con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Gokudera!—

— ¿¡Gokudera-kun!?—

— ¡P-Por favor no me malinterprete!—sacudió sus manos, para hacer que lo entendieran mejor— n-no voy hacer lo que el bastardo me pidió—se sonroso un poco de solo pensarlo—y-yo se que hay otras formas de convencer al imbécil de Hibari—

—Pero…Gokudera-kun…—

—Gokudera te estas exponiendo demasiado—Yamamoto intervino, algo brusco—Hibari no es el tipo de personas que pueda cambiar tan rápido su opinión, además de que puede usar su fuerza para conseguir lo que quiere.

— ¡Cállate!—le grito, enojado— ¡Eso lo se perfectamente! Pero,…se que no sería capaz de hacer algo tan de cobardes. —

—Gokudera—murmuró preocupado, Tsuna lo miro y se mordió un poco el labio.

—Yo se que puedo hacerlo, Decimo. Por favor—lo miro, Tsuna vio la determinación que había en sus ojos y suspiro.

— Gokudera-kun, por favor no hagas nada imprudente—una sonrisa adorno a su auto-proclamada mano derecha— ¡y-y si ves que Hibari-san quiere hacer otra cosa, por favor retráctate inmediatamente! —Yamamoto solo sonrió un poco.

—Bien dicho Inútil-Tsuna—por fin hablo Reborn, pateándole la cabeza—Gokudera, tienes que pasar esta prueba que tenia desde un principio. Si no la logras pasar olvídate de ser la mano derecha de Tsuna. —

Gokudera se quedo en blanco al oírlo.

— ¡Oye, Reborn!—gritó Tsuna levantándose—Gokudera-kun…—

— ¡No se preocupe Decimo, vera como completare la misión sin ningún problema, no hay nadie que sea mas apropiado para hacer su mano derecha que yo!—gritó entusiasmado, asustando a Tsuna.

—_Hii, ya se puso imperativo_—pensó dando un saltito.

—Haha. Gokudera se esta olvidando de mí—dijo Yamamoto abrazándolo por los hombros. —Yo también quiero ser la mano derecha de Tsuna.—

—_Yamamoto…_—Tsuna lo miro con aura deprimente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Bastardo, atrévete y veras!—forcejeó un poco para que lo soltara, Yamamoto puso su usual sonrisa despreocupada— ¡No te burles de mi, maniático del beisbol!—

Tsuna miro a sus dos mejores amigos, y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa. La cual por obvio no paso desapercibida por Reborn.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Al finalizar las clases…

— ¡HIBARI!—gritó, mientras entraba azotando a puerta de su oficina— ¡Bastardo, tienes que escucharme!

—Gokudera Hayato—dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y le mando una mirada peligrosa— ¿quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?—

—_Ya se enojo…_—pensó Gokudera tragando duro— ¡Bastardo, vas a ir al templo de Namimori!—

—Wow—sonrió—veo que al fin de todo si aceptaste Gokudera Hayato. Ponte en el sofá, después te hare el amor–el italiano se sonrojo totalmente.

— ¡N-No voy a tener sexo contigo, imbécil!—gritó enojado.

—Entonces…—se levanto—prepárate a ser mordido hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz en Namimori. —

—H-Hibari—resopló cuando lo tenia cerca de el, tragando duro— ¿acaso no hay otra forma en la que puedas ir?—preguntó ingenuamente, Hibari lo miro.

—No—contestó.

—Entonces me marcho—chasqueó la lengua y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera Hibari se lo impidió, sonriendo.

—Acaso…—Gokudera se tenso por tenerlo tan cerca— ¿No escuchaste que te mordería por perturbar la paz en Namimori?

—B-¡Bastardo!—gritó dándose la vuelta, y pegando su cuerpo a la puerta, para estar lo mas lejos de Hibari. —Aléjate de mí.

—Te has puesto rojo—murmuró aún con su sonrisa— ¿Por qué?—

— ¡Nadie se ha puesto rojo!—gritó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—aléjate.

—También nervioso—lo ignoro por completo, y acerco su rostro más al del albino— ¿acaso te éxito?

— ¡P-Por…por supuesto que no!—se pegó más a la puerta, intenta escapar de la invasión a su espacio personal.

— ¿De verdad?—Hibari escondió de nuevo sus tonfas, y con la mano izquierda tomo el mentón de la tormenta.

—D-Déjame—ordenó tratando de alejarlo, por obvio no lo consiguió.

—Gokudera Hayato—resopló en sus labios, y una vez más lo beso. Gokudera trato de alejarlo, pero solo consiguió que Hibari capturara ambas manos.

—H-Hiba…—trató de hablar cuando se separo de el, pero el prefecto se lo impidió metiendo la lengua en su boca—agh-nh.

—Parece que te gusta—dijo al separarse a escasos centímetros de el menor. Sin esprar respuesta lamio el cuello de Gokudera, arrancándole un gemido, que hasta el momento reprimía.

—B-Basta…Hi-Hibari—pidió forcejeando, Hibari con una sola mano sostuvo ambas de Gokudera. —Hi… ¿qué?...e-es…ba-bas…tar—de nuevo Hibari lo cayo con un beso, con la otra mano libre, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Gokudera por encima de la ropa. —De-Detente…—el pelinegro lo miro directo a los ojos y lamio sus labios.

Gokudera se tenso completamente, iba enserio…demasiado enserio.

—Basta…—resopló de nuevo—agh-nh—Hibari sonrió más al escuchar aquel gemido—d-detente por….mnh—Hayato apretó los ojos, intentando controlarse—Hibari.

El prefecto lo beso de nuevo, haciendo que Gokudera gimiera en sus labios. Sin estar muy consiente Kyoya soltó un poco el agarre de Gokudera, después mordió un poco su labio.

Mala idea.

Gokudera al sentir la pequeña mordida, también sintió un poco la liberación, así que solto rápidamente su mano y trato de golpear a Hibari, que lo logro esquivar.

—B-Bastardo—gruñó abriendo la puerta, Hibari lo miro limpiándose un pequeño rastro de saliva— ¡Jamás te perdonare esta humillación Hibari! ¿¡Me escuchas!? ¡Eres un imbécil!—sin más se dio la vuelta y antes de comenzar a correr resbalo un poco, lográndose sostener con una mano, después, ahora si, se marcho.

—Hnf. —resopló el prefecto, volviendo a sus asuntos de antes—_no es como si me importara_—pensó, concentrándose en las hojas.

Gokudera se alejo de la escuela, con las mejillas rojas y frustración reflejada en su rostro.

—Oh, ¿sucede algo Gokudera?—preguntó una voz detrás de el. El albino se tenso completamente. —Haha. ¿Vas a la casa de Tsuna?—el beisbolista lo abrazo por los hombros, entonces noto la tensión en el mas bajo. — ¿Gokudera?—

—Suéltame. No sucede nada—dijo molesto.

—Pero Gokudera…—se puso a su altura para poder ver mejor su cara— ¡Gokudera estas rojo, y alterado!

_Ahora no solo tenía que soportar a Yamamoto, viéndolo en ese estado más lamentable. Si no que también debía volver a ver a Hibari. No podía renunciar tan fácil a ser la mano derecha de su Decimo._

* * *

_**¡Ciao-ssu!**_

_**¡Oh, por fin! ¡Bendita actualización! Dios, por Dios. ¡Muero, chicas, muero! Y, no. No estoy exagerando.**_

_**¡La escuela me esta matando al 1000%! Y eso es lo mínimo. Lamento tanto, desde hace una semana que empecé con este capitulo y apenas lo concluyo. De verdad que he estado con trabajos hasta el cuello, y la presión de mi materia que no puedo pasar, me muero ahora si. ¡Pero me pondré a estudiar, si que si!**_

_**Las que me conocen por facebook, entenderán ahora el porque de que ya no me conecto tanto (además de que facebook ya me aburre ._., si también puede pasar eso XD).**_

_**Bien, aprovecho esta actualización para comunicarles algo. Suspenderé el fic.**_

…

_**¡Ja, se la creyeron ¿cierto?! No, no es eso. No estoy tan muerta, para dejar de escribir X3, jajaja. La noticia que les quiero dar, tiene que ver, si, con el fic: Miren por la falta de tiempo, ya me es imposible actualizar a la semana, o a las dos semanas. Así que si no ven la actualización, un sábado o domingo quiere decir que el fic, seguirá hasta la próxima semana.**_

_**Esto lo digo, en sí, porque yo también se que es tedioso estar esperando la actualización de algo, y meterte para ver si ya lo actualizaron como tres veces a la semana XD. Yo lo hago, por eso lo digo :D. Y aunque no tenga mucho tiempo ya, prometo que a las escritoras que leo,(y ellas me leen) aunque me atrase, prometo seguir dejándoles un bonito review. Ese es mi amor por ustedes. **_

_**¡Chu!**_

_**Ahora si que me inspire escribiendo mis comentarios, pero bueno. Necesitaba informarles. Ojala me entiendan.**_

_**¡Mata-nee~!**_

_**MimiChibi-Diethel.**_

_**P.D: ¡He descubierto como sacar el guion largo, que felicidad! (por si no lo notaron, este capitulo esta con puros guiones largos cx)**_


	4. IV

**Little Star.**

* * *

—Bastardo—gruñó mientras apretaba fuertemente un lápiz, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, sin saber por cual razón era, si por la vergüenza o por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

En frente de el se encontraba Hibari, mirándolo fijamente.

—Es tú decisión—comenzó a hablar tranquilamente, sin despejar su mirada de Hayato.

— ¡Carajo, sabes que ni en sueños lo haría!—dijo firmemente mientras le seguía retando con la mirada.

—Entonces no hay más que discutir—dijo, y después de un momento bostezó con aburrimiento—regresamos a la misma proposición anterior.

Gokudera se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

— ¡Tampoco hare semejante cosa!—gritó mirando como el prefecto se ponía de pie.

—Entonces deja de estarme molestando o ¿quieres repetir lo de la última vez?—le mando una mirada y una sonrisa burlona, Gokudera se puso de pie y mirándolo con odio agrego:

—Pasa lo del domingo en el templo de Namimori, y ya tendré permiso para matarte, por lo mientras seguiré intentándolo. Si ya accediste a cambiar el precio de tú ida, entonces lo podrás hacer de nuevo.

Hibari lo miro con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro, Gokudera Hayato?—preguntó con aburrimiento.

—Mi intuición—agregó con aires de grandeza—en fin, volveré en la tarde Hibari, así que ponte en un lugar donde sea fácil localizarte.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Hibari bostezo fuertemente, recostándose en el respaldo de su silla. Si que aquel herbívoro lo sacaba de sus casillas.

**0o0o0o0o0**

— ¿Ya has ido a verlo, Gokudera?—preguntó Reborn, desde el hombro de Tsuna.

—Si, ya he ido Reborn-san—contestó son una gran sonrisa—todo sea por ser la mano derecha de el Decimo.

—Gokudera-kun, eso no tiene importancia—musitó Tsuna con un aura depresiva, Yamamoto soltó su típica risa y miro con preocupación Gokudera.

— ¿Todo salió bien?—Reborn miro a Yamamoto y embozo una sonrisa al ver que Gokudera comenzaba a discutir con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—Gokudera—de nuevo hablo e l _hitman_, caminando hasta el— ¿ira Hibari al templo de Namimori?

El italiano negó con la cabeza, un poco cabizbajo.

—No, aún no logro convencerlo. Pero he hecho que se retracte un poco sobre lo que quiere—dijo con gran entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué te ha pedido Gokudera-kun?—preguntó Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso…—desvió la mirada un poco apenado—me ha dicho que tenía que golpear al Decimo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Reborn sonrió, y Tsuna trago duro.

— _¿Qué le he hecho yo a Hibari-san?_—se preguntó ahogando un gritito.

— ¡P-Pero es obvio que no lo iba a hacer Decimo!—gritó tratando de convencerlo— es ilógico cada cosa que me pide ese bastardo.

—P-Pero creo que es mejor a lo que te pidió por primera vez—dijo mirándolo con una tristeza cómica—_ya ni se lo que estoy diciendo._

— ¿Esta de acuerdo con eso Decimo?—preguntó sorprendido.

—N-no yo jamás he dicho tal cosa—se cubrió con las manos—por favor no lo vallas a hacer Gokudera-kun.

—Tan perdedor como siempre Tsuna—comentó su tutor, mandándolo al suelo con una patada—deberías aprender que el jefe a veces se tiene que sacrificar por sus súbditos.

— ¡Reborn, ya te dije que yo no soy el jefe ni nada por el estilo!—alegó sobándose la cabeza.

—Vas por buen camino Gokudera, considerare que te estas esforzando para hacerte una nueva evaluación—dijo, formando una sonrisa al ver que los ojos de Gokudera se iluminaban.

— ¡Lo hare, Reborn-san!—dijo completamente reanimado.

—_Todo esto se me hace una completa farsa, Reborn esta tramando algo_—pensó Tsuna mientras miraba a Yamamoto reírse de su reacción.

Una vez que terminaron las clases, y después de dejar al Decimo en su casa, Gokudera regreso a la escuela, en busca de Hibari.

—Hey bastardo te estoy hablando—llamó, sentado en posición de mariposa, Hibari que se encontraba recostado en el frio suelo de la azotea lo miro de reojo.

—Ya sabes cuales son mis dos condiciones, si no cumples una, cumplirás la otra, y si no, no iré con tu amado herbívoro al templo—respondió un poco aburrido, pues al llegar Gokudera le había dicho que tenia prohibido acercársele o le diría a el bebe que jamás peleara contra el.

Y era claro, que no por eso estaba alejado de el, si no que esta vez no tenia ánimos ni para molestarlo.

—Hibari—llamó de nuevo, balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro— ¿Por qué no quieres venir ha? ¿Es que acaso te da miedo estar con otras personas?

—No—respondió de inmediato, cerrando los ojos—me fastidia estar con ellas, y me dan ganas de morderlas hasta la muerte.

— ¿Eres así con todo verdad?—preguntó por inercia, Hibari se enderezo y lo miro fijamente—digo, con excepción de Kusakabe, tu siempre estas solo.

—Tu que sabes—respondió un poco molesto, Gokudera lo miro y chasqueo la lengua.

— ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado de hablar—dijo, al ver que el prefecto pasaba a su lado, alejándose.

—No quiero mojarme, si tu quieres hacerlo por mi no hay problema—miró las nubes, que estaban cargadas de agua, Gokudera se puso de pie, y metiendo las manos en su bolsillo comenzó a seguirlo.

Llegaron hasta su oficina, haciendo que Gokudera recordara lo de la última vez y se molestara en sobre-manera.

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí?—gruñó.

—Jamás te dije que me siguieras—comentó Hibari, recostándose en el sofá— ¿verdad, herbívoro?

—Escucha Hibari—se recargo en la pared, bastante molesto— solo quiero que pases un maldito rato en el templo de Namimori, ¿eso es mucho pedir? Te pagare con dinero si quieres, solo ve asiste cinco o diez minutos y te largas.

—No quiero—respondió viéndolo desde su posición.

—No tienes nada más que hacer, bastardo.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?—preguntó sorprendiendo a la tormenta.

—Solo lo se. Eres Hibari—se acerco un poco a el y lo miro desde arriba— ¿así que cuanto hay que pagar?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero—recordó y de un momento a otro jalo para si mismo a Gokudera, y cambio drásticamente las posiciones, Gokudera lo miro estupefacto y comenzó a forcejar, pero Hibari puso ambas manos del albino por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡S-Suéltame, bastardo!—gritó mientras lo miraba, Kyoya estaba con expresión neutral y lo miraba desde arriba— H-Hibari…—

—Eres una molestia—musitó lamiendo sus labios, Gokudera no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras seguía forcejando.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?—preguntó sin dejar su labor— ¿de verdad te gusto?

El guardián de la nube abrió un poco sus ojos con cierta sorpresa reflejada en ellos, mientras tanto Gokudera esperaba su respuesta, en estos momentos se oyeron como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeaban suavemente el suelo de la escuela, y la ventana de la oficina donde se encontraban ambos guardianes.

— ¿Hibari?—llamó, y el prefecto lo soltó, cambiando su expresión a una fría.

—Lárgate de aquí o te morderé hasta la muerte—gruñó sentándose en el sillón, Gokudera se volvió a incorporar y lo miro con confusión.

—Hibari… ¡demonios yo no te entiendo, bastardo!—gritó mientras se arreglaba el uniforme y salía de la oficina.

Hibari se puso de pie y miro a la ventana, esperando que el herbívoro saliera del edificio, Gokudera llevaba su suéter sobre la cabeza, tratando de cubrirse, el presidente del Comité Disciplinario apretó los puños, y golpeo la pared, enojado.

¿Qué si en verdad le gusta aquel herbívoro?

Es lo que el también quería saber…

_Era hora en que tal vez Hibari se debatiera contra el mismo…_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Muajajaja actualización, actualización. Hoy que tenia clases pero no fui a la escuela pude terminar este capitulo. ¿Qué les parece?**

**Si, no me regañen. Pero es que Hibari no es capaz de entender sus sentimientos todavía, el sabe que siente atracción **_**física**_** hacia mi lindo italiano, pero aun no sabe que eso se puede y transformar en la palabra que menos quiere escuchar xD o sea, amor.**

**Bien, bien, ciertamente ya di spoiler -.-. En fin, ojala me dejan sus lindos comentarios.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**

**Viernes- 14-sep-12**


	5. V

**Little Star.**

* * *

—No puedo creerlo—murmuró para si mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo—así que ese bastardo también vendrá, p-pero si el logra convencer antes a Hibari que yo….entonces…

No pudo ni imaginárselo, no, el no se podría convertir en la mano derecha de su Decimo.

—_Te están ganando, Gokudera_—murmuró una voz en su mente, y chasqueo la lengua. No podía permitirse perder, Dino no podía ser mejor que el.

Era un completo perdedor, pero…un perdedor que podía manejar bien a Hibari. Así que por eso estaba ahí, solo faltaban dos días para el domingo, y este prácticamente era su ultimo día para convencerlo.

— ¡Hibari!—llamó entrando y azotando la puerta, pero el prefecto no se encontraba ahí. —_Maldición donde esta…_

— ¿Qué deseas herbívoro?—preguntó detrás de él, Gokudera ahogo un chillido al notar su presencia.

—Hibari—murmuró, pero segundos mas tarde recobro su típica compostura— escucha Hibari, no llegaremos a nada si continuamos así.

El pelinegro lo paso de largo, sentándose en su sofá.

—A-Así que…—lo miro con cierto interés—…—

— ¡Kyoya~!—canturreo una voz desde atrás de la puerta, una vena creció en la frente de Hibari, y sin prestar mas atención saco sus tonfas.

— ¡Dino!—gruñó Gokudera mientras lo veía entrar, aquí estaba el capo robándole una oportunidad de ser la mano derecha del Decimo Vongola.

—Oh, Gokudera también estas aquí—saludó esquivando uno de los ataques de Kyoya—puedo imaginarme porque.

—Cállate—gruñó enojado— Hibari…

—Ahora no quiero escucharte—dijo fríamente, mientras miraba a Dino—largo, peleare contra el.

—Ah—suspiró el rubio—no has cambiado ni un poco Kyoya—murmuró.

Gokudera se mordió el labio, si perdía esta oportunidad, Dino podría… ¡no, no, no! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera atravesar eso su mente?

— ¿Sigues aquí?

—No me pienso ir hasta que reciba una respuesta afirmativa de ti. —se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta.

—Gokudera sal un momento por favor—musitó Dino formando una sonrisa.

— ¡Dije que…!

—Solo serán tres minutos—pidió, provocando un tic en el ojo de Gokudera.

— ¡Los estaré contando, bastardo! —gruñó azotando la puerta al salir.

Tres minutos mas tarde, Dino salió con su típica sonrisa y lo miro—Tendrás a Hibari el domingo en el templo de Namimori—acarició sus cabellos y camino rumbo a la salida.

— ¿¡Qué…!?

—Dile a Reborn que fue obra tuya, al menos piensa en algo convincente. Te veré en la casa de Tsuna—se perdió de vista al doblar el pasillo, y Gokudera entro a la oficina, con irritación.

— _¿Por qué a el solo le tomo tres segundos?_ ¡Hibari!—llamó, el prefecto lo miro desde su posición— ¿Por qué has accedido ante Dino? ¡¿Ah?!

— ¿Estas celoso herbívoro?—preguntó mostrando una sonrisa sorna.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, solo dime ¿porque demonios aceptaste?

— ¿No es lo que querías? —preguntó con indiferencia—ahora lárgate antes de que me den ganas de morderte hasta la muerte.

—Antes de irme, te hare decirme que demonios te dijo Dino para aceptar.

—Eso no te interesa.

— ¡Si me interesa!

—Confórmate con que iré, o cambiare de opinión—amenazó.

—Solo dime, ¿¡porque a el le dices en todo que si!?

—Ya te dije que te largues.

— ¿¡Soy yo quien te gusta, no!? —gritó `perdiendo los estribos. Jadeo agitado y tres segundos más tarde al fin capto sus palabras, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—formó una sonrisa traviesa, y se acerco hacia el.

Gokudera se quedo mirando al suelo, y retrocedió varios pasos, en dirección a la puerta. Pero Hibari fue mas rápido y lo tiro al suelo, posicionándose sobre el.

—Suéltame—pidió sin darle aun la cara.

—No escuche lo ultimo que dijiste, repítelo para mi—murmuró, acercándose a su cara.

—N-No d-dije nada—imposible… ¡¿estaba tartamudeando?! —suéltame bastardo.

—No hasta que repitas lo que me has dicho.

—Y yo no repetiré nada hasta que me digas que te dijo Dino—murmuró, sin darle la cara aun y con su sonrojo.

—Oh, el herbívoro me quiere chantajear—sonrió de forma burlona, y beso sus labios, obligándolo a voltear para hacer mas profundo el beso. — ¿estas celoso?

Gokudera por fin lo miro a los ojos, irritación, vergüenza, coraje, frustración todo eso reflejaban y a Hibari, por supuesto que le encantaba.

—Hibari—musitó desviando la cara de nuevo—hablando en serio. ¿Q-Que e-es lo que sientes por mi?—lo miro de reojo, viendo su cara completamente inexpresiva.

_***Recuerdo***_

—_Kyoya—musitó algo serio el potro, captando su atención— ¿Qué sientes por Hayato?_

—_Eso no te incumbe herbívoro, si no estas aquí para pelear entonces no me interesa—guardo sus tonfas, intentando parecer indiferente._

—_Si continuas sin saber tus propios sentimientos, entonces solo conseguirás lastimarlo—continuó serio, Hibari embozo una pequeña sonrisa._

— _¿Eso importa?_

—_Por supuesto que si—continuó—porque estoy seguro que el ya piensa algo distinto sobre ti. _

_Hibari lo miro con indiferencia._

—_Además de que si lo lastimas, muchas personas se pueden aprovechar de lo indefenso que se vera—sonrió un poco, haciendo que Kyoya afilara la mirada—y una de esas personas seré yo._

_Apretó los puños, intentando seguir siendo indiferente._

—_Escucha esto Kyoya—el aludido presto atención—si el domingo no hay nadie para "proteger" a Hayato, entonces no responderé de mis actos._

_Sintió hervirle la sangre, y Dino lo noto, Kyoya había caído en su trampa, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos._

—_Si te acercas a el, te morderé hasta la muerte—amenazo sacando una de sus tonfas y mirándolo fulminante, su aura había desbordado los limites de su enojo._

—_Bien. Te veré el domingo—se despidió con la mano, saliendo de la oficina. —ya estas advertido._

—No lo se—respondió neutral— ¿tu…sientes algo por mi?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, bastardo!—lo quito de encima, sin darle la cara— ¿¡quien sentiría algo por ti, imbécil!?

—Gokudera Hayato—murmuró, afilando la mirada.

—Si el caballo salvaje te ha convencido yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí—dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta, esta vez Hibari no lo detuvo.

Gokudera salió, y por un minuto se quedo esperando…. ¿esperando que?

Chasqueo la lengua, y continuo su andar, limpiándose los ojos, tratándose de convencer que solo era irritación lo que tenia, que no era por Hibari por lo cual estaban rojos.

_Hibari…había sabido como jugársela, y el como idiota se dejo usar como un juguete…_

* * *

**Yo ya mori xD**

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Lo se, ya no se ni donde ando, pero mi inspiración me abandono por casi dos meses, u.u así que aquí estoy, tratando de darle duro con las cosas que no salen de mi cabeza.**

**Ojala que le s haya gustado el capitulo, solo habrá dos o tres mas y culminara la historia.**

**En fin, ¿reviews?**

**Bye-by~!**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**

**Sábado 27-octubre-2012. **


	6. VI

**Little Star.**

* * *

Se sentó en el piso mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, aun era sábado por la mañana, no había mucho que hacer, y tampoco estaba de humor para levantarse e irse haber al Decimo, bueno, por lo menos no en esos momentos, aparte de que suponía que este aún estaba dormido, como más de media ciudad; a las cuatro y media de la mañana, todos siguen dormidos, menos él.

Y podía apostar que hasta la persona en la que estaba pensando, también había caído en un sueño profundo.

Que envidia le daban todos los dormidos, el parpadeaba, dormitaba, pero al cerrar los ojos él aparecía en su mente, invadiéndola, inundándola con recuerdos placenteros y otros no tanto.

¿Por qué….porque demonios tenía que ser así?

—_Hibari_—pensó mientras miraba la ventana, y las cortinas moverse suavemente por el viento. — _¿Qué me hiciste bastardo?_

Eso era lo que hasta ahora lo estaba molestando, y había pasado toda la noche pensándolo, ¿de verdad, Hibari solo lo había desechado como juguete?

Pero en sí eso no era lo que más le intrigaba.

— ¿_Por qué me puse así cuando me dio esa respuesta? Lo más lógico sería que me diera igual…_—de nuevo miro al cielo, estrellado—_entonces, sí me importa lo que ese idiota piense sobre mí…entonces… ¿me gusta?_—sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa— _¿realmente Hibari consiguió que me enamorara de él? ¡No, imposible!_

Se tallo los ojos intentando borrar esos pensamientos, y dio otra inhalada a su cigarrillo, para después aventarlo al cesto de basura.

—_No sé porque, ¿Por qué demonios me trato de engañar a mi mismo?...Me gusta Hibari, y lo sé…pero él…sus ojos_—exhaló y abrazo sus rodillas—_no estoy seguro de que sienta lo mismo, lo más probable es que solo se haya querido burlar de mí. _

—_**No lo sé**_—

Las palabras resonaron en su mente y de nuevo pensó en los ojos de Hibari.

—_Sus ojos no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción o sensación…solo fui un juego para ese bastardo_—

—.—.—

—Me alegra que Gokudera-kun haya podido convencer a Hibari, sin tener que dar lo que le pidió—dijo alegremente Tsuna hacia Yamamoto, este solo le sonrió.

—_Gokudera… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

— ¡Gokudera-kun!—gritó Tsuna, llamando a su amigo que iba mas enfrente de ellos, el peliplata se volteo y sonrió, de una manera algo extraña, lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus amigos.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Gokudera-kun?

— ¿Eh? N-Nada Decimo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?—cuestionó confundido.

—Bueno pensé que te habías enfadado por el dinero que te quito Hibari-san—rió, haciendo que su amigo desviara un poco la mirada.

—No, de hecho me alegra no tener que ver más a ese bastardo—le sonrió, y después puso cara de fastidio— Yamamoto, deja de mirarme o sentirás dinamita en tu trasero.

—Hahaha. Solo pensé que Gokudera se veía algo extraño—el albino lo miro con cierto asombro y molestia—pero solo son ilusiones mías, Mukuro debe estar cerca. Haha.

Ambos caminaron hacia la escuela, platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que reconocieron un auto rojo, estacionado frente a la escuela, y muchas chicas rodeando a Dino.

—Ese idiota, atrae la atención de medio mundo—gruñó Gokudera mientras caminaba al igual que los otros dos, hacia Dino.

—Tsuna, Yamamoto, y Gokudera—sonrió, acercándose a ellos— Me da gusto verlos.

—_Hace veinte minutos nos vimos_—pensó Tsuna con los ojos en blanco, pues el potro de nuevo se había quedado en su casa.

—Haha. Gusto en verlo Dino-san—saludó Yamamoto alzando su mano.

—Estas perturbando la paz en mi escuela—dijo Hibari mientras se paraba en la puerta, provocando que todos se metieran inmediatamente—lárgate de aquí, potro.

—Jaja, lo siento Kyoya, pero hoy no te vengo a ver a ti—la respuesta hizo que los demás prestaran atención, menos Gokudera, que para entonces ya estaba caminando en otra dirección.

—Hayato—llamó Dino, captando su atención.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Quién te crees para llamarme por mi…?—antes de completar su oración, fue jalado hacia el auto, y encerrado— ¡Bastardo quien te crees que eres! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Maldito potro salvaje!

— ¿Dino-san? —llamó Tsuna alarmado, Yamamoto parpadeo un par de veces, y Hibari oscureció la mirada.

—¡Déjame bajar! ¡Te pondré dinamita en…!

—Kyoya, ¿recuerdas la última vez que hable contigo?—el pelinegro le prestó atención—decidí no esperar hasta mañana, hoy mismo Gokudera será mío.

Los tres se sorprendieron ante tan declaración.

— ¡Dino! Déjame bajar caballo salvaje—claro está que Gokudera no lo había escuchado— ¡Si no me dejas bajar, volare tú auto en pedazos!

— ¿Dino-san?—el rubio le sonrió a Tsuna, haciendo que por extraña razón se tranquilizara un poco.

—Como si fuera a permitirlo—murmuró Hibari, desprendiendo un aura morada, antes de que Yamamoto o Tsuna se dieran cuenta, el coche ya había arrancado a toda velocidad, provocando que Hibari brincara de techo en techo para poder alcanzarlo.

Gokudera miro a Dino quien le sonreía bobamente.

—Gokudera, ahora mismo veras los sentimientos de Hibari hacia ti.

El peliplata se sorprendió, y dejo de reprochar, para después mirar por el espejo, y notar que Hibari ya no estaba, bajo la mirada—_De verdad…yo dudo que venga._

Dino freno en un lugar con camuflaje y miro hacia arriba, esperando que Hibari los localizara, aunque Reborn le debía una, y una muy buena.

Gokudera suspiro, captando la atención de Dino, este la acaricio los cabellos.

—Veras que pronto ese tonto de Kyoya se dará cuanta que te quiere solo a ti. Dime Gokudera, ¿tu lo quieres a él?

El italiano no supo que contestar, y desvió la mirada haciendo que Dino sonriera por el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hibari viniera, y mordiera hasta la muerte a Dino…¿o no?_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Chicas ¿Cómo es que dicen estar?**

**Ojala que bien, aquí su querida escritora trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo de esta linda historia TTwTT se acerca el final, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribir esta historia.**

**Bien, ojala que les haya gustado esta pequeño capítulo.**

**Me despido-**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. VII

**Little Star.**

* * *

Hibari nunca llego.

—_Gokudera…_—

—_Estoy bien, solo déjame ir_—_pidió mientras abría el auto rojo, y salía._

— _¡Debió perderse…!_

—_Estamos hablando de Hibari Kyoya, el sabe donde estamos…lo se_—_murmuró mientras una lagrima escurría en su mejilla_—_te veré mañana Dino, será mejor que no le falles a l Decimo_—_antes de que el capo pudiera objetar algo, el italiano había salido corriendo._

Y ahora se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, cabizbajo y apretando los puños. ¿Es que no pudo ser más estúpido?

—_Era claro que Hibari nunca iría, ¿Cómo pude pensar que se había puesto celoso el potro?_—apretó sus manos, entrelazándolas—_soy un imbécil._

—Aquí estabas—comentó Yamamoto sentándose a su lado— ¿estas bien Gokudera?

El albino chasqueo la lengua, pero antes de que se pudiera de pie, Yamamoto lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a verlo.

— ¿Paso algo con Hibari?

— ¡Nada! ¿¡Porque tendría que pasar algo con ese bastardo!? Incluso si pasara algo, ¿Por qué te lo tendría que decir a ti?—gritó escondiendo la mirada. Yamamoto sonrió con comprensión.

—Escucha Gokudera, no me veas como tu enemigo. Si no me lo quieres decir esta bien, pero no quiero verte así. Eres mi amigo.

—Yamamoto…

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que Hibari estaba pensando, pero no tenia muy buena cara cuando regreso a la escuela, incluso Tsuna se preocupo.

— _¿Qué?_—se sorprendió por lo dicho, y lo miro— ¿Qué has dicho? —sus suposiciones fueron ciertas, se había cansado de buscarlos.

Yamamoto se rasco la mejilla—_ ¿Sera bueno decirle?_

— ¡Yamamoto!

—Está bien. Te lo dire—murmuró sentándose de nuevo—veras hoy cuando Dino-san te llevo lejos, alrededor de media hora después Hibari regreso, con una cara de "te matare si te me acercas" por lo que Tsuna y yo optamos por no preguntar nada.

— _¿Por qué? ¿De verdad le importo tan poco?_

—No pongas esa cara Gokudera, estoy seguro que para Hibari tu eres muy importante es solo que no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos sin lastimarte.

— ¿Qué?

Quedo impactado por lo que había dicho el beisbolista, Yamamoto solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Lo que has escuchado, estoy seguro que no quiso lastimarte tampoco dejar de buscarte—si claro, ¿y luego? Era Hibari del que estaba hablando—tal vez…solo malinterpreto algo.

¿Podría ser, no?

—Lo dudo mucho. —respondió desviando la mirada y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos—Yamamoto es de Hibari de quien estamos hablando.

—Por eso mismo—interrumpió riendo—Hibari no suele expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad. Dime Gokudera, ¿has pensado la posibilidad del que este enamorado de ti?

.

.

.

¿Qué si lo había pensado? Por supuesto que si…, pero siempre obtuvo una decepción por parte de él.

—**.—.—.—**

—Debemos preparar todo, ¡Lambo deja de comerte la comida de hoy!—gritó Tsuna tratando de quitarlo de la tarta de fresa.

—Esto es de Lambo-san, muajajajaja—el pequeño bovino salió corriendo con la tarta en manos siendo perseguido por Tsuna e I-pin.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta Gokudera?—preguntó Dino mirando a todos lados, Reborn miro a Yamamoto quien desvió la mirada al instante.

— ¡Decimo, perdón por la demora!—gritó Gokudera mientras entraba por la puerta principal, aplastando sin querer a Lambo.

— ¡Gokudera-kun, Lambo!

— ¿La vaca estúpida? —preguntó confundido mientras cerraba la puerta, la pobre vaca estaba impregnado en ella.

—D-Debo…m-mantener…la calma—y como era de esperarse comenzó a llorar.

—Es tú culpa, no debes correr por toda la casa—comentó I-pin dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

—Gokudera-kun pasa por favor—pidió mientras caminaban hacia la sala. —estábamos a punto de partir ¿te quedaste dormido?

—Eh. Si. Disculpe Decimo no volverá a pasar—hizo una reverencia poniendo algo nervioso a Tsuna.

—N-No te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa—rió rascándose la cabeza.

Reborn miro con interés a Gokudera, inspeccionando cada gesto y movimiento que él hacia.

—Tsuna los alcanzare mas tarde—dijo yendo hacia la salida.

— ¡Eh! ¡Espera Reborn, dijimos que la pasaríamos todos juntos hoy!—reprochó un poco molesto.

—Son asuntos urgentes—dijo y se marcho, dejando a todos algo desconcertados.

—Ah. Ese Reborn—suspiró—bien, ¡hay que irnos ya!

…

—Hibari—llamó cuando se encontraba encima de la ventana— ¿no habías prometido ir?

—No tengo humor bebe—respondió bebiendo una tasa de café.

— ¿Gokudera es la razón?

Miro su taza de café sin decir nada, y soplo un poco—En absoluto.

…

— ¿Gokudera-kun, estas bien? Has estado muy pensativo desde hace rato—comentó Tsuna mientras extendía el mantel.

—Si, no se preocupe Decimo—le extendió su dedo pulgar hacia arriba—son solo tonterías mías—Dino y Yamamoto lo miraron y emitieron un suspiro.

Así nadie daría el primer paso.

…

—…no te diré que es lo que tienes que hacer, pero ten en mente lo que te acabo de decir—pidió y salió por donde había entrado.

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse de color naranja, y faltaba muy poco para los juegos artificiales; Gokudera miro hacia atrás, hacia el sendero donde se podía subir al templo.

No había rastros de él.

—Gokudera-kun ¿estas preocupado cierto?—preguntó Tsuna sentándose a su lado— ¿de verdad esta bien que te quedes aquí?

— ¿Decimo?

—Puedes irte si lo deseas, Gokudera-kun.

— ¡No! No lo dejare, ya le dije que solo son tonterías mías no tiene nada de que preocuparse—sonrió, provocando una mueca en Tsuna.

—Tus sentimientos no son tonterías Gokudera-kun. ¡Gokudera-kun tu quieres a Hibari-san, ¿verdad?!

—…—el silencio se prolongo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la pequeña charla de ambos los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a surgir con la caída de la noche.

—Gokudera-kun…

—Si—murmuró provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su amigo.

— ¿Qué estas esperando, Gokudera?—preguntó Reborn. Ambos voltearon a verlo—Hibari esta a punto de cometer una tontería.

— ¿¡Qué!?—gritaron ambos.

—Está tan enojado que se metió con gente que no es buena—la seriedad de su cara alerto a ambos—puede que incluso siendo él, este en problemas—y ante eso Gokudera salió en dirección a la escuela.

Tsuna trato de seguirlo pero Reborn lo impidió.

— ¡Reborn!

—No hay de que preocuparse—sonrió provocando confusión en su alumno—lo único peligroso es que se queme con el café.

Tsuna sonrió y miro hacia donde se había ido su amigo—_Buena suerte, Gokudera-kun…Hibari-san._

— ¡Tsuna-kun!/ ¡Tsuna-san!—quitaron Kyoko y Haru mientras señalaban un lugar para que el se sentara, sonrió y fue hasta sus amigos.

—_Ese idiota, como se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de idioteces, cuando lo vea yo mismo me encargare de matarlo_—siguió corriendo, mientras oía como los fuegos artificiales seguían sonando.

***/**_**Flash Back/***_

— _¿Qué sientes por Gokudera?—preguntó el arcobaleno, mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón._

—_Nada._

—_No me engañas Hibari, y al único que lastimas es a Gokudera. —dijo sirviéndose un poco de café._

—_No me interesa._

—_A él si—capto su atención, y Reborn sonrió— él ya ha comenzado a apreciarte, ¿y lo sabes verdad? El único que no se ha decidido aquí eres tú, si sigues así…tú sabes mejor que nadie que Dino no dijo eso solo para que fueras ¿cierto?_

—_Él puede hacer lo que quiera…_

— _¿De verdad estarías bien si Gokudera escogiera a otra persona? ¿No te darían ganas de morderlos hasta la muerte? Ambos sabemos cual es la respuesta Hibari, depende de ti si quieres que eso pase._

—_Bebé._

—_No pienso intervenir, y no te diré que es lo que tienes que hacer, pero ten en mente lo que te acabo de decir—pidió y salió por donde había entrado._

_***/End Flash Back/***_

— ¡HIBARI!—gritó azotando la puerta de su oficina, el pelinegro lo miro con algo de sorpresa.

— ¿Que haces aquí?—el zumbido de los fuegos artificiales siguieron resonando, y las luces alumbraban todo lo que había en la sala.

Gokudera se encontraba jadeando y su mano estaba recargada en la marco de la puerta.

— ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Deja de hacer idioteces, pudiste salir lastimado!—gritó preocupado.

— ¿De que me estas hablado?—preguntó igual de neutro.

— _¿Eh?_—lo miro fijamente, notando que tenia una taza de café en las manos y sin ningún rasguños a la vista— _¿acaso fui engañado por Reborn-san?_

—Herbívoro, ¿no sabes que la escuela esta cerrada?—lo miro con cierto resentimiento, cosa que le desagrado a Gokudera.

—Hibari…

— ¿No estabas con tu amado herbívoro? Puedes irte, yo no iré a ninguna parte—dijo firmemente mientras bebía un poco de su café.

—No vine aquí para llevarte conmigo—respondió escondiendo la mirada—Hibari…

—Entonces puedes irte yendo antes de que te muerda—sacó sus tonfas, dejando de lado la taza y poniéndose de pie.

—I-Idiota—murmuró cuando sintió que sus piernas se doblaban y caían a la alfombra puesta.

—….—

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Hibari!—gritó llorando— ¡Muérete, maldición!

—Si vienes aquí a llorarme, te recomiendo que te vallas con él molesto potro—dijo lo más frio que pudo, Gokudera apretó los puños y se impío las lagrimas.

—Hibari—fue hasta él y lo tomo por la corbata— ¡No malentiendas las cosas, bastardo!—dicho esto, lo beso, cosa que Hibari no tardo en responder, y atraerlo más hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no malentienda las cosas, herbívoro?—preguntó separándose de él, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos provocando que el albino se sonrojara.

— ¡T-Tú estas pensando cosas extrañas, Dino no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Yo no siento algo por él, así que deja de pensar que somos algo, mierda—se aferro a su camisa y Hibari lo miro con sorpresa.

—Así que ya lo sabias—Gokudera lo miro— ¿sabías que estaba celoso, verdad?

—Sí—recibió como respuesta, el prefecto sonrió.

—Fuiste muy cruel herbívoro, pensar que ya sabias que estaba celoso. ¿Estas consiente que mereces un castigo por eso? —lo atrajo mas hacia él, intentando besarlo.

—N-No te quieras aprovechar de la situación—murmuró mientras trataba de alejarlo.

—Siempre te la pasas resistiéndote—sonrió de una forma burlona. —sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo.

—E-Estas equivocado—murmuró pataleando, Hibari lo volvió a besar comenzando a caminar rumbo al sillón—e-espera Hibari…—el prefecto lo volvió a callar con un beso. —H-Hibari…—el nombrado hizo que sentara en el sillón, mientras continuaban con el beso.

Hibari se acomodo, sentándose a horcadas del albino. —Quiero castigarte….

— ¡Pervertido!—gritó totalmente rojo, y alejándolo un poco con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Solo contigo—murmuró con una sonrisa y volviéndolo a besar. Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cuello del más pequeño.

De nuevo el estruendo y las luces de los fuegos artificiales llenaron toda la oficina.

—E-Espera…Hi-Hibari…—pudo articular entre besos, mientras lo alejaba un poco.

—No. Me he estado reprimiendo mucho tiempo…

_Aún falta mucho para el final feliz…_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Se que me quieren matar pervertidillas xD por dejar la escena en la mejor parte. Pero tienen que esperarse al final xD jajajaja soy cruel. El siguiente capitulo es el mejor, y por supuesto el final de la historia u.u es que…mi inspiración para ser lemmon anda de vacaciones xD pero espérenlo pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel**


	8. VIII

**Little Star.**

* * *

Comenzó besando su cuello, dando de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas que hacían a Gokudera excitarse poco a poco.

—H-Hibari—murmuró entre pequeños suspiros.

—Tranquilo—susurró desabrochando su camisa, y comenzando a lamer su pecho. Hayato de nuevo comenzó a gemir, aferrándose un poco a sus hombros. — ¿Te gusta aquí?—pregunto lamiendo uno de sus pezones, y con una mano desabrochando sus pantalones.

—C-Cállate—gruñó jadeando—H-Hibari…—sorprendiendo al pelinegro, Gokudera también comenzó a tocarlo, dando pequeñas lengüetadas por el cuello y llevando su mano a su trasero.

Hibari junto de nuevo sus labios, y Gokudera puso una mano en su mejilla. —Te estas poniendo duro—sonrió al acariciar por encima de la ropa interior su miembro.

—B-Bastardo ¿Qué estas—?—Hibari detuvo su mano que estaba a punto de apartarlo.

—Es muy tarde para intentar detenerme—le mando una sonrisa algo sádica, haciéndolo tragar duro.

Quitando totalmente su camisa y su pantalón, comenzó a frotar su miembro al mismo tiempo que lamía sus pezones.

—H-Hibari…d-detente—pidió mientras soltaba jadeos mesclados con gemidos—s-si sigues así…voy a…—

—Es muy pronto para eso herbívoro—dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco y la camisa al mismo tiempo—demasiado pronto—volvió a besarlo, sin dejar de tocar su parte baja.

Kyoya sujeto con firmeza su miembro haciendo que el albino se quejara— ¿Q-Que demonios estas…pensando?

—Algo erótico—admitió sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Que demonios piensas hacerme! —gritó sonrojado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Hibari ensancho más su sonrisa y lo puso a horcadas de él, amarrando su miembro con su corbata—Así evitare que te corras—se relamió los labios y volvió a besarlo, al ver que Gokudera estaba a punto de protestar.

—B-Bastardo—masculló jadeando, mientras el prefecto chupaba sus pezones.

Movió un poco sus caderas hacia adelante, comenzando a simular embestidas inconscientemente. Hibari sonrió al notarlo, pero siguió mordiendo y lamiendo sus pezones.

—H-Hibari…y…agh—soltó un ronco gemido que inundo todo el estudio, el pelinegro bajo hasta él y quitando el listón metió el miembro del italiano en su boca. —Hi-Hibari…e-espe…ah-agh…¡nnn!

El prefecto mordió suavemente, estremeciéndolo.

—E-Es su-suficiente…v-voy a—no completo la frase pues se corrió en la boca del japonés, quien trago su semilla de inmediato— ¡I-Imbécil! ¿Q-Quien se tragaría eso?

Hibari no respondió y solo volvió a besarlo. Poco después hizo que Gokudera comenzara a lamer tres de sus dedos, mientras el seguía lamiendo todo su torso.

—Hibari…—murmuró cuando el prefecto metía el primer dedo, Gokudera solo se quejo del dolor que pronto Hibari acabo de disolver con un beso, y comenzó a meter el segundo dedo.

Una vez que lo sintió listo, bajo sus pantalones y comenzó a meterse en Gokudera, quien llevo una mano a su boca tratando de callarse, ya que soltaba varias lagrimas.

—No te calles—pidió mientras quitaba su mano para besarla—quiero escucharte—se acomodo entre sus piernas y lo embistió de golpe, haciendo que el albino se encorvara y Hibari aprovechara para lamer todo su cuello mientras lo embestía con fuerza.

Los jadeos llenaron toda la oficina, perteneciendo a ambos. Mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían sonando e iluminándola, los cuerpos sudados y los nombres que se murmuraban acabaron cuando el prefecto se vino dentro de Gokudera.

—.—.—.—.—

—Hibari, muévete—pidió Gokudera mientras sentía que el prefecto se encontraba aplastándolo, pues se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá.

—Hnf—musitó mientras seguía dormido, Hayato lo miro y se sonrojo, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y Hibari se encontraba abrazándolo por la cintura.

—_Estúpido_—gruñó bajando un poco la cabeza, y dándole un beso en el cabello.

— ¿Quieres que te muerda de nuevo, herbívoro?—preguntó mientras despertaba y soltaba un bostezó, haciéndolo sonrojar.

— ¡C-Cállate!—gritó moviéndose un poco.

—Cállame—dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona. Y sin más lo jalo para besarlo de nuevo.

_Mi anhelo por ti, durara incluso cien años…_

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Emm…¿estoy feliz? xD hahahaha Muchas gracias por leerme hasta ahora ;;u;; la verdad el capitulo anterior era el final, pero no tenia mi inspiración para el lemmon uwu, así que aquí esta, este capitulo en si solo fue el complemento final del anterior así que es por eso que es corto.**

**Enserio personitas mucha s, muchas gracias por leerme. Las amo (¿) (Si es un signo de interrogación del inicio XD)**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**

**P.D – No se libraran tan fácil de mí, seguire escribiendo de esta pareja 3**

**P.D2 –Soy hermosa xD **


End file.
